След една годнина
by mars15
Summary: История за това какво се е случило с героите една година след края на седмата книга


Не притежавам авторски права върху Хари Потър или който и да е друг герой от поредицата на Дж.Роулинг.

След една година................

Беше изминала една година.Една година от победата над Волдемор,една година от новия магюснически свят,една година без Фред,Тонк,Лупин и всички,които умряха преди една година.

На този ден всички семейства на загиналите отиваха в Хогуортс,за да почетат умрелите си роднини.Церемонията започваше в 12.00 на обяд и почти всички семейства пристигнаха с влака от перон 9 и 3/4 .Този ден влака тръгваше в 10.30 и трябваше да бъде там в 11.30.

В Хралупата сутринта започна някак мълчаливо.Г-жа Уизли беше станала рано,за да направи закуската.Поне такова оправдание имаше тя за пред другите.Истината,обаче беше друга-тя не можеше да спи тези дни.Споменът за този ден преди една година се появи в съзнанието й още преди седмица.Затова напоследък тя ставаше рано,а и не говореше толкова много.Докато правеше закуската,в кухнята мълчаливо влязоха Рон и Джини.

-Добро утро,мамо.-казаха двамата тихо и седнха на близките столове.

-О,здравейте,миличките ми.-отвърна тя и се опита да им се усмихне,въпреки че не успя да прикрие тъжното си лице.-Правя закуската,Рон отиди събуди баща си.Не го събудих аз,защото вчера се прибра много късно от министерството.

Момчето стана и тръгна към стълбището без да казва нищо,като се отправи на втория етаж.Докато вървеше по тясното стълбище си мислеше за днес.Щеше да се върне в Хогуортс,щеше де се върне при Фред.Отиде до стаята на родителита си и почука на вратата.

-Тате,мама каза,че трябва да ставаш.-каза той и започна да чука по вратата.

От стаята се нададе дълбока прозявка и след секунда вратата се отвори и от нея се показа лицето на г-н Уизли.То не беше онова весело лице,сега г-н Уизли имаше по-изнемощял вид,в очите му се долавяше тъга,косата му бе прошарена на места.Цялата тази изминала година се отрази лошо на всички в министерството.Имаше много погребения,много уволнени,бяха сложили нови пазачи в Азкабан,а седмица след падането на Волдемор министър беше Кинзли Шакълбот.

-Ей сега идвам момчето ми.-каза сънено г-н Уизли.

Рон се отправи надолу по стълбата и влезе в кухнята,където Джини вече ядеше овесената си каша заедно с г-жа Уизли,която само гледаше купичката си.

-Каза,че идва след малко.- гласът на Рон прозвуча в кунхята и развали задушаващата тишина,която я беше обгърнала.След това седна до Джини и започна да яде от кашата си.

След няколко минути г-н Уизли,облечен в тъмно кафява мантия,влезе в кухнята и поздрви г-жа Уизли.

-След като се преоблечете отиваме на Диагон-али,за да вземем Джордж и Пърси и тръгваме към гарата в Лондон.

-В колко тръгва влакът?-попита г-жа Уизли.

-В 10.30,Моли.-отвърна съпругът й.

-Но сега е 9.30!Няма никакво време,трябва да се приготвим и бързо да отидем при Джордж и Пърси.Хайде,Джини,Рон качвайте се да се облечете.Ох,та аз съм по халат,трябва и аз да се облека!-завайка се г-жа Уизли и завъртя пръчката си,като в същият миг 3 купички каша полетяха към мивката,оставяйки четвъртата,която сега седеше пред г-н Уизли.Рон и Джини тръгнаха нагоре по стълбището,следвани от майка си,която им казваше да побързат.

Двадесет минути по-късно всички бяха облечени в черни мантии и се бяха наредили пред голяма камина.

-Хайде,Рон ти си пръв.-забута го майка му към камината.

-Шегобийницата.-каза ясно Рон и бе обгърнат от зелени пламъци.В следващият миг той се приземи в камината на жилището на Джордж и Пърси.Той се премести при Джордж след смъртта на Фред.Помагаше му с Шегобийницата и се беше отказал от каквато и да е работа в министерството.Най-щастлива от това беше г-жа Уизли-тя много се радваше,че синът й се е променил и вече е по-близо до семейството им.Смъртта на по-малкият му брат сякаш беше ударила главата му и той коренно се промени.Вече за него важно беше единствено семейството и особено да помага на Джордж.Така вече от една година те живееха заедно в апартамента над шегобийницата.Дори скоро след смъртта на Фред,те създадоха серия от най-ярките,гръмогласни и големи фоерверки,които кръстиха Фред,в памет на загиналия им брат.

-Кой ли ни е дошъл на гости,а Пърс?-Рон дочу от съседната стая гласът на голения си брат и два чифта стъпки,приближаващи се към всекидневната,където се намираше камината.

Пърси и Джордж влязоха в всекидневната си и завариха Рон,който се чистеше от прахта.

-И ако това не е нашето малко братче!На мама Роненцето!-Каза Фред и се ухили на Рон.

В този момент от камината се появи Джини,следвана от г-жа Уизли,заради която Рон реши,че не е уместно да отговаря на Джордж.

-О,момчетата ми!-каза г-жа Уизли и се запъти към двамата й по-големи сина като ги прегърна,малко по-дълго от обикновенно.

-Радвам се да те видя,мамо.-поздрави я Пърси.

-О,Пърс,все да се подмажеш.-каза Джордж и се подсмихна на по-големия си брат.

-Джордж.-майка му леко го удари по ръката.

Г-н Уизли изкочи от камината и започна да изтупва от себе си прахта.

-О,здравейте момчета!Готовили сте,че майка ви ще се ядоса ако закъснеем.-подсмихна се той.

Изглежда всички бяха в значително по-добро настроение,когато бяха заедно(ако изобщо може да има дума по-добро,заради загубата на Фред).

-Да,готови сме.-казаха в един глас Фред и Пърси,измъквайки се от прегрътката на майка им.

-Хайде да вървим тогава.-каза г-н Уизли.

Всики слязоха в Шегобийницата и се отправиха по калдъръмената улица Диагон-али.Вървяха мълчаливо,но затова пък вече не се чувстваше онази стягаща обстановка от сутринта в Хралупата.Сега всички бяха заедно(с изключение на Бил и Чарли,които щяха да ги чакат в Хогуортс,където щяха да бъдат и Хари и Хърмаяни).

-Все си мисля,че трябваше да минем и да вземем Хари.-каза по едно време г-жа Уизли,седяща на предната седелка в таксито,водещо нея,Рон и Джини към гарата.Г-н Уизли,Пърси и Джордж бяха в задното такси.

-Нали той вчера ни прати сова,че иска днес да отиде заедно с Теди и баба му.-каза Рон

-Да,мисля че Хари иска да е кръстник на Теди,какъвто беше Сириус към него.-обади се Джини

На предната седалка г-жа Уизли замълкна.Тя ужасно съжаляваше за Теди,за това че е без родители.Той й напомняше за Хари,който обичаше като собствен син.

Настъпиха няколко минути мълчание,което напомняше на сутринта в кухнята на семейство Уизли.

-Хърмаяни ще бъде на там нали?-попита Джини,сякаш да възвърне разговора и да не се възвръща онази студена тишина.

-О,да.Тя ще дойде с родителите си.Много са й липсвали.-отвърна Рон и лицето му стана малко по-усмихнато,заради споменаването на Хърмаяни.

През последната година те се виждаха по няколко дни в седмицата.И двамата си бяха упора в тези тъжни времена.Хърмаяни прекара последната година като се подготвяше за изипите ТРИТОН,които се бяха състояли миналия месец.Всички,които не ги бяха взели миналата година трябваше да се явят на тях,което не се хареса особено на Рон и Хари.Но двамата започваха след месец обучението си за аврори и трябваше да вземат изпитите.Разбира се,Хърмаяни се зарадва,че ще има изпити.Ученето я караше да се откъсне,дори замалко от реалността.Реалността,която представляваше нов свят,различен от стария.....свят без Тонкс,Лупин,Фред и всички,които умряха преди една година.

Много хора продължаваха да тънат в тъга по загиналите им близки.Това настроение се усещаше навсякъде - почти всички магъосници бяха с тъжни,изпити от безсънни нощи лица.В министерството сега това беше един от главните проблеми - да разведрят хората.Въпреки че знаеха,че е невъзможно магъосническите семейства просто да спрат да страдат за загиналите им близки,те се опитваха да повдигнат настроението.С поменът,който щеше да се проведе днес,те се надяваха,че хората ще се разберат,че дори и мъртви,близките им са на по-хубаво място и че а това място те съжаляват за тъжните лица,на хората,които са оставили тук преди една година.


End file.
